In a printer apparatus used as an apparatus for issuing, for example, a receipt, after given items are printed on long-sized paper pulled from roll-shaped paper, the printed paper is cut into a given length and then discharged.
In paper jam detection, if a printer using cut paper and the like finishes the conveyance of the length of a paper, the receiving signal of a detection sensor is changed. Thus, the detection on paper jam can be carried out by confirming the signal. However, it is difficult to detect the jam of paper wound into a roll shape since the paper is continuous until it is cut. It is known that the detection on the paper jam can be realized by using the paper on the back side of which a black mark for detecting the conveyance of paper is arranged, however, in this detection, it is needed to use dedicated paper and sensors. It is also known that the detection on paper jam can be realized without using the dedicated paper, but by arranging a groove and a sensor on a paper conveyance path, and detecting the paper entering the groove to detect paper jam.
The printed paper is discharged to the outside from a discharge port of the printer apparatus, however, in a case where a shielding member is arranged on the discharge port and the discharging of paper is hindered, the paper flaps in the conveyance path and consequentially creases or rips.